<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>British people are weird. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754981">British people are weird.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, Dead People, Dead Wilbur Soot, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Humor, Found Family Bingo 2020, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Quote: I love my dead gay son!, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Video: Basically I'm Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'all know the saying "if you can't beat em' join em'"? Well this is basically it because there's not enough fanfic of it.<br/>Wilbur and Jschlatt sat next to each other. Jschlatt, looking at wilbur,with a loving gaze. Wilbur soon realized that the ram man was looking at him and smiled. "Something on your mind?"  .The ram hybrid look like he wanted to say something. But he couldn't find the right words. What ended up actually coming out was "british people are fucking weird man."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>British people are weird.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!! This is my first fanfiction in the fandom and on this website!!!! I'm really happy for this :). If you have any tips on how to improve my writing please leave them below!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good bye Moonshine!!!!" The british man said waving at the short nya~binary. The young kid had just moved to L'manburge and help out with rebuilding the town. They had become good friends with almost everyone there. They help out at the bakery and gave Wilbur and Jschlatt some sweets and bread.





After leaving the bakery Wilbur and Jschlatt sat next to each other on the dirt floor.
Jschlatt, looking at wilbur,with a loving gaze. Wilbur soon realized that the ram man was looking at him and smiled. "Something on your mind?" .
The ram hybrid look like he wanted to say something. But he couldn't find the right words. What ended up actually coming out was "british people are fucking weird man."
Wilbur couldn't help but laugh." What???" " I-I don't know! I'm bad at this stuff!" " Bad at what exactly?" The Brit said still giggling " complementing cute assholes"
"Awwww. So you like meee" "I hope you die a second time." 
Soon Wilbur started laughing and then so did Jschlatt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYYYY!!!! IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION ON HERE!!! Also I would like to note that I will be having a series of Mcytt and the dream SMP because that's my biggest hyper fixation as of right now. And it will also have a original character! If you have any tips on how to write better please let me know!!!! Have a great day</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>